The present invention relates to swimming pools and, in particular, to prefabricated swimming pools to be sunk into the ground and comprising a side wall structure to be erected in an installation pit, for example, of the type forming the subject of prior Italian patent application PD94A000058.
The construction of overflow systems with spillway rims is relatively easy for swimming pools with straight shapes, for example, square or rectangular pools, but is quite problematical for swimming pools having at least partially curved shapes.
An object of the present invention is to provide an overflow system which is also easy to construct for swimming pools with curved and freely-shaped edges.
This and other objects are achieved, according to the invention, by an overflow system the main characteristics of which are defined in appended claim 1, by the method for its construction as defined substantially in appended claim 12.